Xiomara Rojas
Background 2001 - 2017 The exact history behind Xiomara's birth still remains unknown. The first known fact about her life is that she crash landed in the Black Rock Desert when she was just a baby & was covered in a mysterious chain called Obelus. At the time, the Burning Man festival was taking place. A couple of drug-taking gypsies, David & Lisa Rojas, found her & decided to try to take her. Though the chain was sentient, it allowed David & Lisa to approach the baby. Lisa saw this as a sign that the chain wanted her to take the baby until the real parents could & because they couldn't have kids of their own due to their drug habits. Taking her in, they named the baby Xiomara. Due to her alien physiology, Xiomara did not look like the other children in their neighborhood. To protect her from prejudice & bullying, David & Lisa homeschooled her instead. They constantly played with her so that she never felt the need to have friends. The homeschooling would eventually work out as David & Lisa had to Xiomara on the drug when their old dealer Ezikiel. While they were on the run, Xiomara finally confronted her parents on her parentage. While they were loving parents, she just knew something was amiss between them as they looked nothing alike. The two of them decided on telling her that her parents were superheroes because they were fighting villains & couldn't care for her so they had to send her to Earth. The story worked for awhile until she saw Lobo was on the news. Immediately recognizing their resemblance, she knew she must be a Czarnian like him. After confronting her parents & they admitted the truth to her, they tried to explain that Lobo's savagery & amorality did not reflect on her. But Xiomara felt different & ran away at the age of fifteen. She eventually fell in with the wrong crowd & began committing crimes alongside them. She didn't try reaching back out to her family until a year later. When she returned to the trailer, she found both her parents dead & their trailer set on fire. It would be another couple of weeks before Xiomara would learn that her parents' killer was none other than Ezikiel, the dealer her parents stole drugs from. She soon found him & when she asked why he murdered them, he revealed that he knew of Xiomara's parentage & offered to forgive her parents' debt if they sold her to them. When they refused, he killed them. Seeing nothing but rage, Xiomara gave into her rage & murdered him. Feeling no better after what she had done, she returned back to her old group & began roaming with them from city to city. She then left & made a living in illegal fighting rings, taking the name Crush after her signature move with Obelus. She figured this would be the rest of her life until she was approached by a man in the mask. 2017 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Obelus never separated from Xiomara or the Rojas', as it was its duty to protect the girl at all costs. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Titans Category:LGBT+